Gary Stu en la Escuela de Magia 16
martes, 22 de julio de 2014 Gary Stu en la Escuela de Magia 16 - Si el escudo mas resistente y la lanza mas poderosa se enfrentaran, cual ganaria ? http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-yI44IuXbji4/U807Tl6a1oI/AAAAAAAA_rA/q1mWvn0pTgI/s1600/Header-1-framed.jpg ''Obviamente la que este usando Tatsuya. Solo por esta vez me gustaria saber que opinan los ''Mahoufags, a ver si son capaces de justificar el climax de esta "competencia" ----si les alcanza el vocabulario y la imaginacion para argumentar que 30 segundos de Tatsuya saltando como un mono pistolero es un pago suficiente para diez capitulos de un arco tan lerdo y aburrido como masturbante para el ego adolescente. Encima es como sospechaba, todavia queda un episodio para "atar los cabos sueltos" ! Preparense para ver al magnifico protagonista llevando su propia marca de justicia hasta la pagoda china donde los mafiosos celebran debates bastante deficientes, porque mucho no pensaron si se proponian sacar dinero de una competencia escolar apostando a los segundos favoritos incluso antes de que intenten ayudarlo. Que carajo, hombre ? Se supone que se obtiene una diferencia apostandole al que paga mas, con menos posilidades en teoria ! Nah, no importa por donde lo miren, me cuesta imaginar que pudieran sacar ventaja de un concurso con eventos de surfeo y tiro al blanco donde los privilegiados tienen la victoria casi asegurada. Claro, los apostadores compulsivos dejarian la vida incluso a la suerte de una moneda ... pero aca estamos hablando de los criminales, quienes deberian haber depositado su atencion en una actividad donde circule dinero por naturaleza, como las carreras de tortugas. Si fuera que intentaban sabotear la Nine Schools para deshacerse de futuros talentos japoneses ~amenazas para su neo-comunismo~ bueh ... pero salvo por decir que agitaron las aguas de una categoria, su presencia fue tan poca durante el arco que podemos dar como verdadero el objetivo primario con el cual se presentaron. Anyway, me fui por las ramas con un factor invisible de los que Mahouka ''mete como una media en calzoncillo (solo para hacer bulto, sin la intencion de usarlo) porque el decimosexto se trato de un episodio mas arido de lo acostumbrado, dedicado casi por completo al aburridisimo combate de Masaki con Tatsuya. Si me conocen bien seguramente saben que me gusta exagerarar tanto como hornamentar eventos que no logran convencerme para ridiculizarlos con desden, pero tambien que cuando digo algo terminante no sale de la nada, o al menos no esta basado 100% en una interpretacion subjetiva como la que gobierna el sentido del humor. Es por esto que se los repito : me gustaria ver si existe alguien capaz de colocar en terminos positivos y con argumentos solidos el hipeado cruce, uno en que gastaron la mitad del tiempo caminando lentamente y en linea recta mientras se disparaban simbolitos de CG. El breve choque lateral de Mikihiko contra George (otra cosa en la que acerte con mis supuestos, si bien me importa tres pepinos) fue mas emocionante, aunque el grueso sucediera fuera de pantalla. Jaja, terminaba el episodio y el trio de winners hablaba sobre la resistencia de Leo, quien ''supuestamente ''le puso el cuerpo a la tecnica especial del enemigo, tan mentada y peligrosa que Tatsuya les habia preparado unas capitas con defensas especiales para con no los despache de inmediato. Me tomo un par de segundos entender que hablaban sobre algo que jamas se vio ----de hecho, me parece que no hubo una sola muestra exacta de la susodicha tecnica asesina. Obvio, porque quien la recibia no era nuestro DIOS ! ¿ Pero se dan cuenta de lo estupido que es esto ? Es como si nos vendieran una pelicula de terror sobre la existencia de una avestruz-piraña, pero jamas se la pueda ver de cuerpo completo. Que va, nisiquiera el pico aserruchado ! Para peor, imaginen que al terminar venga uno de los protagonistas a decir ''"me preocupe cuando me arranco un brazo, pero por suerte tenia el otro con una magnum cargada para meterle plomo entre los ojos". Por todo lo que es sagrado, doy por asumido que aparte de Tatsuya nadie vale nada ... ¡ pero eso no significa que deban dejar pozos tan gigantes en cuanto al resto se refiere ! Hablando de las capas, el sentido del humor pueril asoma con la desorbitada carcajada de Erika por el aspecto de sus amigos, lo que si bien no parece fuera de lugar para el personaje, tambien debio tener para el evento de los pilares y los cosplays con que aparecian las chicas. Bueh, el traje de miko de Miyuki estaba mas para llorar que para reir, pero como el autor esta convencido de que su barbie incestica es la cumbre de la perfeccion, no espero ninguna critica sincera dentro de la serie cuando ella esta involucrada. Nada, solo me parecio que la secuencia estaba tan forzada que infundia verguenza ajena. Ojo, si hubiera sabido el festival de speedlines que se aproximaba, no me hubiera molestado pasar mas tiempo en la tribuna, donde siempre podemos rezar para que le den un plano a Shizuku. Caramba, creo que incluso preferia ver la falsa preocupacion de Imouto a lo que se venia en el encuentro, con el lerdo caminar de los Stus que los espectadores tenian el tupe de calificar como tenso y palpitante ! No interesa que sea una estrategia valida para Masaki porque el campo de juego y su hechizo preferido le daban la ventaja ----estabamos aca por el espectaculo de dos privilegiados que se sacaban chispas, asi que el deber de la produccion era hacerlo mas entretenido, aun si la novela dictaba que se muevan al paso de babosas. Sobra decir que por entretenido no se entiende sacudir la camara y meter lineas de movimiento al estilo mas barato, semi transparentes y apenas por los bordes. Alas, ese recurso shounenistico y la rotura de circulos computarizados fue lo que compuso la mayoria del evento. Pueden dar por seguro que cada tantas speedlines cortaban para mostrar a los comentaristas describiendo con falsedad lo emocionante de la pantomima, reservado un espacio extra (por supuesto) para recordarnos que Tatsuya estaba peleando con una serie de limitaciones. Primero no podia usar ningunos de sus hechizos OP salvo Gram Demolition, segundo estaba con un CAD generico de competicion en lugar de sus pistolas preferidas. Mhhhh, entonces como carajo preparo esos rifles especiales para Shizuku ? Digamos que le falto el tiempo, aunque si pudo encapotar a sus amigos ... bah, mejor dejo que mis neuronas sigan reposando. The thing is que incluso si Tatsuya hubiera salido con las manos atadas en la espalda tenia el seguro extra de poder auto-repararse a mas velocidad de la que cualquier mago comun podria detectar, salvo algunas excepciones de talento mundialista como el Nosferatu que miraba desde el palco. Ahhhh, la belleza de ver a alguien jugando en god mode, pero con la obligacion de hacerlo aburrido para no delatarse. Me invade la tristeza al pensar que eso tambien alimenta la fantasia, algo asi como "soy superior a todos, aunque sus reglas no me permiten demostrarlo". ¿ No habian taladrado ese mensaje inmaduro en nuestras mentes ya ? Anyway, Tatsuya salio volando por un solo impacto descontrolado que tiro Masaki cuando lo tomo por sopresa al distraerse, lo que a su vez creo la apertura que necesitaba para liquidarlo desde cerca. Cumpliendo con las santas escrituras el Mc resucito al tercer giro y cayo parado como un gato, chasqueando los dedos para romper los timpanos del Stu que daban como favorito, pero no estaba a su altura. No se bien por que pero me causo gracia la desesperacion de Mayumi, muy por encima de todo lo demas. Como buenos Tatsuyistas practicantes el resto de la pandilla analizaba el bullshit magico que vencio al enemigo, pero a ella solo le preocupaba que el daño del lazer asesino debio ser fatal, sin embargo no logro siquiera despeinarlo. Jumanji tuvo que calmarla metiendo el verso de que los ninjas deben tener resistencia sobrehumana, or some shit like that. Mujeres, criaturas fragiles, dependientes y sin fe en la superioridad del cuerpo masculino ! Al menos las mujeres de Mahouka, bah. En realidad se que la actitud peculiar estaba en quienes no parpadearon al ver en peligro la salud de su mesias, pero despues de que les muestre proeza tras proeza, supongo que es congruente mantener la compostura si el susodicho no acusa efectos a simple vista. Suerte que Mayumi nunca fue mucho mas que una figura de adorno extra-femenina ... si bien al aceptarla de tal manera aporto mi grano de arena para perpetuar el arquetipo sexista, depreciador, machista, etc. Nevermind that, con la anticlimatica derrota de Masaki, la ~extrañamente libre de explicaciones~ ''caida de George (¿ Mikihiko uso hechizos de verdad, o eso del pasto era una ilusion para evitar que esquive el trueno ?) y la pulverizacion del patetico desgraciado sin nombre, finalmente se acabo esta patraña, aunque repito que todavia falta encargarse de los chinos, montar una fiesta para Tatsuya ... y pensandolo bien con base en el opening, Jumanji y Hanzo deberian participar tambien de su propio Monolith Code. Que se termine de una vez, desgraciados ! Then again, conociendo a Mahouka bien podrian abrir el proximo capitulo con el 50% "divertido" ya resuelto. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-7Lm3VE8frhw/U807Xi3_TUI/AAAAAAAA_rI/HkKTctZE2Eg/s1600/Mahouka+16+1.JPG http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka161c_zps9a37c3f1.jpg.html ''- " ¿ Miki, queres cambiar ? Esta va mejor con tu perfil. " ''- " Pero me gustan las estrellas ! "'' ''- " Carajo. ¿ Y por que la capa de Tatsuya es roja, 'con interior de seda y bordes peludos ? "'' ''- " La preparo Miyuki ... y aparentemente no es ''para el torneo, la usa como bata luego de bañarse. " http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-d3lVa7_sktY/U807aAnrJUI/AAAAAAAA_rQ/LMM27Pg5GUI/s1600/Mahouka+16+2.JPG ''- " No hay ninguna violacion aca, pero es cuestion de tiempo. ''Prometo que al menos a ese petiso George lo enfiestamos. " http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-idKWd4FtxU4/U807cahbOEI/AAAAAAAA_rk/0br8BiXQ9KE/s1600/Mahouka+16+3.JPG " Lo unico que debo conseguir es hacerlo acabar ''sin ponerle un dedo encima. Normalmente seria ''complicado, pero conozco algunos metodos. ''La novia de nuestro amigo aca presente puede ''dar fe de ello, aunque Mibu era particularmente ''orgasmica. "'' http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-zRCth2irU0E/U807cAJ25qI/AAAAAAAA_rc/X6lDF00cKmA/s1600/Mahouka+16+4.JPG Oh~~ !! Ese dia encontraron espias cerca de las carpas con espasmos, como si hubieran visto algo que les dio tanto placer como para colapsar. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-t5dYYW_D0qs/U807dANMmsI/AAAAAAAA_rw/zjraVQEAOto/s1600/Mahouka+16+5.JPG ''- " Onii-sama, una toalla. "'' ''- " ¿ Puede ser que ya este humeda ? "'' ''- " Sep. "'' Repugnante, aunque no tienen idea del baño de crema que le daria en esa cara. http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka167_zps7274d2dd.jpg.html Come on girl, no es tan gracioso. Si el casco de Power Ranger no te asombra, una capa no tiene por que hacerlo. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Kicub1c9_Q8/U807fOE0B2I/AAAAAAAA_sI/e3F_Hn_Q-qk/s1600/Mahouka+16+8.JPG Caramba, esa pechuga es cosa seria. http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka169_zpsd2596272.jpg.html ''- " Señor, que lo trae por aqui ? "'' ''- " El aroma de la sangre virgen. Aparte descubri ''un muchacho intrigante, quien escapo al reino ''de los mortales como yo hace milenios. "'' http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1610_zpsd3b7d739.jpg.html Trepidante accion. Creo que me movia mas que estos cuando jugaba al Time Crisis en Arcades ... curiosamente con pistolas rosas y celestes de plastico barato. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-ERHNq0iBCsk/U807jBrjmWI/AAAAAAAA_sc/ZFtSki8bAbE/s1600/Mahouka+16+11.JPG Cuidado que los maniquies computarizados del estadio, comienzan a enloquecer de la emocion. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-bnSJOvWoJyo/U807jdEz4xI/AAAAAAAA_sg/Y7ITtObJvec/s1600/Mahouka+16+12.JPG ''- " Esperemos que Tatsuya deje de lucirse, ''porque si se pone mas dura de como la tengo ahora ''voy a tener que calmarla con quien tenga a mano. "'' - Mayumi : " Hanzo, podes venir un momento ? " http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Cf5MYGCQedw/U807kcIPG2I/AAAAAAAA_sw/rvfqfbq_yag/s1600/Mahouka+16+13.JPG Sospechosamente el anon quiere cubrir la retaguardia. Again, mejor que sea voluntario. http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1614_zps91800807.jpg.html ''- " Za Wordo ! " (Traducido : las palabras, una version especial de Tatsuya para detener el mundo hasta que termine de dar explicaciones). http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-oSreU_OJsU0/U807pIQuZbI/AAAAAAAA_tA/AawrnD6zgLc/s1600/Mahouka+16+15.JPG ''" Oh, excelente truco ! Si pudieramos aplicar ''esa tecnica para endurecer preservativos, ''podriamos resolver los problemas con la falta de tamaño. "''George no puede dejar de analizar algo que encuentra interesante. http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1616_zps5da9c0e3.jpg.html ''" ¿ Es una ilusion ? Pero siento como si ''sus manos estuvieran por todas partes ! Ah no, ''soy yo que no puedo evitar tocarme al verlo. ''Ese lunar es asesino. "'' http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1617_zps9fd7e44e.jpg.html Se mueve como una vibora en la hierba ! Te descuidas un segundo y -ZAS- te muerde. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-h2UqtdRjoBQ/U808-y91qaI/AAAAAAAA_tk/XO5XFBlPPlY/s1600/Mahouka+16+19+a.gif http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-yFHUUYeVRQY/U8097FrIYxI/AAAAAAAA_ts/E9j5B2tFBXc/s1600/Mahouka+16+19+b.gif http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-NMSQnKbEkj4/U80-kD6rROI/AAAAAAAA_t0/9ooZpkd3bqw/s1600/Mahouka+16+19+c.gif http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Iif17eLFxps/U81AOeIy0MI/AAAAAAAA_uA/YYyh3h-bqOA/s1600/Mahouka+16+19+d.gif Mister Tatsuya, usted hace que corran libres mis fluidos. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-u5bE9spQwh0/U81Aoq0s_rI/AAAAAAAA_uI/CatwL4mMXQQ/s1600/Mahouka+16+20.JPG - Shizuku : " Soltame carajo que tengo mucho dinero ''apostado en este encuentro. "'' http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1621_zpsf4f57453.jpg.html Mas me preocuparia haber podido matar al hermano de la pendeja con quien deseo revolcarme, pero bueh. Mujeres en Mahouka ''es lo que sobra. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-JDtCWlQWFaY/U81AqrJWoFI/AAAAAAAA_uY/uUoBeUq3a8w/s1600/Mahouka+16+22.JPG http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-LZhtbEghX00/U81Arma4N9I/AAAAAAAA_ug/4rXiWsXQvfU/s1600/Mahouka+16+22+c.JPG ''" Adjusting swag levels for next arc : + 50-- " http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1623_zpscb49bed8.jpg.html Sabia que terminaria por reventarle los timpanos a alguien, aunque no pense que lo haria tan directo. http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1624_zps2d8e5767.jpg.html Haw, no es adorable como se preocupa por su hombre ? Gran lider, hay que votarla por otro periodo. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-30M1DQcJFP4/U81AvRZBCzI/AAAAAAAA_u8/gQkBTChMAOY/s1600/Mahouka+16+25.JPG Jumanj tiene que poner orden como siempre. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-AGzf4gUsEG0/U81Av3UPjwI/AAAAAAAA_vE/CCfPoErZb7c/s1600/Mahouka+16+26.JPG ''- " No te olvides de la multiplicacion de las victorias, ''''o cuando convirtio a sus detractores en fieles. "'- " ¿ No habia un pasaje en el gran libro de Tatsuya sobre eso ? "'' ''- " Esperare a que saquen la pelicula mientras tonifico mis pectorales. "'' http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1627_zps3e8135a9.jpg.html Y como lo prometido es deuda, ahora van por vos. http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1628_zps9f4ff577.jpg.html ''- " Enano, esta es para vos ! Lluvia deliciosa de cucumbers ! "'' ''- " Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! "'' http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-icEriCMUj1g/U81AxSQ_mqI/AAAAAAAA_vY/0Vhuh6A-og8/s1600/Mahouka+16+29.JPG Sobra decirlo, el otro pobre idiota sin nombre cayo de un solo golpe. http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1630_zps3deb48ed.jpg.html http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1630c_zpsbdc1137e.jpg.html Please Mikihiko, proezas de cuerpo y mente deben ser cosa de todos los dias para el circulo intimo de Tatsuya. Van a pensar que hicieron mal en recibirte. http://s1347.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien64/media/Mahouka1631_zpsd4303864.jpg.html Sasuga Onii-sama. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-JPUuFx-IjSM/U81A0Wns_2I/AAAAAAAA_wA/222ywLsPLQo/s1600/Mahouka+16+32.JPG Esta chorreando hasta por los ojos, sasuga Imouto. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-0h1PKcmRJak/U81A01TjaRI/AAAAAAAA_wE/FaI_tvWwIgc/s1600/Mahouka+16+33.JPG La dosis semanal. Glorioso.